Elisabeth Bane
Elisabeth Bane '''is the daughter of Chazarrae Bane and an unnamed mother. She is originally the younger adoptive sister of President Magnus Bane and his sister, Kaitlyn Bane. She is the surrogate mother of Magnus's twin daughters Isabella and Lillian Bane. She is the biologic mother to Magnus's son's Mathias and Barron. Elisabeth was born to Chazarrae Bane and an unnamed mother. Elisabeth is the apple of her uncle's eye. She is the wife of Magnus Bane. Elisabeth as a baby, was purified by her father's blood. She was kept a secret from the family being the only ones who knew where Caius and Raziel. Elisabeth is the niece of the Evil witch Dahlia. Chazarrae hid her the day she was born. She was given to her long life friend Brandon North, who betrayed the family at her daughter's birth.Elisabeth as a little girl was hidden and protected by her father and her uncle. Caius was the one she grew attached to, being her godfather. Elisabeth met Magnus in High School.She was a cheerleader and Magnus was a Football Player, who was forced to keep his secret from her. Elisabeth was actually Magnus's cousin because of her uncle Caius. He got married and had children. Jeffery is also her cousin, who was forced to keep the secret as well. Magnus married Elisabeth, to insure her safety and protection.Then after months passed she became pregnant with her cousin's daughter. Lillian-Rose is actually the 2nd cousin to Elisabeth, but Elisabeth never knew. Elisabeth and Magnus had a beautiful baby daughter,Lillian-Rose Bane. She is known to almost every Witch,Warlock,Vampire and Werewolf because of her survival.The baby gave her a very painful but scary birth. The day she was born, she was taken from her father and mother by Elisabeth's life long friend, Brandon North, so she could be a sacrifice to the Ancestors, leaving Magnus to be overprotective. Elisabeth has special abilities and auras. The powers have made her blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. * '''Superhuman Senses: Elisabeth has learned to control her senses of hearing, vision, and smell. * Telepathy: Elisabeth can communicate non verbally, using mental senses. * Time Manipulation: Elisabeth can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and physical restoration of the damage. However, this ability has side effects on werewolves, causing them to have memories from two different pasts. *'Wings Of Power': Elisabeth has several wings, all powers given in the afterlife. These are different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection' are strong, and like the name, very useful to protect itself and whoever is there with it. *#'Wings Of Purification' are white in coloring and can remove all sins of a person and their memories. *#'Wings Of Remembrance' are violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption' are rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind' which are gold in color, were used to create wind. These wings are also used for flight. *#'Wings Of Destruction' are used to destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. * Sacred Blood: It is the ultimate weapon to destroy all the evil creatures of the universe. It is the only thing that can destroy the Warlocks, and prevent their resurrection. Category:Female Category:Bane Family Category:Immortal Category:Witches